


Not As Pretty As You

by it_can_be_us_and_only_us



Series: Soft Newtmas One-Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ace! Newt, Ace! Thomas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maze Runner One-Shot, Newtmas One-Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Sad Boys, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, Thomas is sad but determined, can they be happy, deal with it idc, i love them, newt is sad, the death cure movie, yes Newt is shirtless for some of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_can_be_us_and_only_us/pseuds/it_can_be_us_and_only_us
Summary: Thomas just tugged him close, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together, and Newt melted. With all the planning, the worrying, the stress, and everyone around the camp constantly needing something, they didn’t have much time to just relax with each other. The kiss was simple, soft, but it screamed “I love you”, and Newt felt it all the way to his toes. He snaked his free arm around, into Thomas’ hair, and tugged him impossibly closer. He felt Thomas' hand tighten on his hip.





	Not As Pretty As You

“It’s spreading, isn’t it?” Newt turned from where he was facing the sea, hand running up and down his neck. Thomas could see the black veins under his fingers. 

“It’s fine.” He looked back at the sea. Thomas sat down beside him, facing Newt. He extended a hand. 

“Can I?” They both knew he would do it anyway. Newt still tried to deflect it, glaring at him with no heat. 

“I said it’s fine, Tommy.” Thomas just shook his head. 

“Shut up and let me take a look, yeah?”

Newt sighed, debated trying harder, then shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. Thomas stared. 

The veins mapped his right shoulder, extending across his collarbone and up his neck, under his jaw, spreading across his chest. Thomas’ hand, which still hovered between them, reached out by itself. The veins were raised, bumpy. Newt shut his eyes as Thomas’ fingers traced his neck. 

“Pretty, aren’t they?” He couldn’t help the sarcastic remark, as much as he couldn’t help his voice breaking when he said it. He almost didn’t catch Thomas’ answer. 

“Nowhere near as pretty as you.” Newt felt warmth colouring his cheeks, but refused to open his eyes. He could feel the tears beneath them. 

“Hey, look at me.” Thomas’ voice was soft, even if the grip on his chin was firm, turning his head. Newt opened his eyes and felt a single tear fall down his left cheek. It didn’t get very far before a thumb was carefully wiping it away.

“You’re gonna be ok, yeah? We’re gonna get you a cure, and you’re coming to Paradise with us. You’re going to be fine.”

Newt just nodded, not trusting his voice. He must have done something with his face, however, because the next thing he knew there were hands on his waist, tugging him into Thomas’ lap, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Arms wrapped around him, forming a barrier against the world. Newt took a deep breath and tried to hold back the sobs, tried to take in the comfort and familiarity of Tommy, but it was in vain. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, chest heaving and soaking Thomas’ shirt with tears. At some point, a hand had shifted up and was carding through his hair, which was damp with what could only be Thomas’ tears. Newt inhaled deeply, shifting in Thomas’ lap. He didn’t want to leave this protective bubble. The hand in his hair stilled for a second before resuming. 

“Better?” Newt felt more than heard the word, but he nodded anyway. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, and then Newt’s leg started hurting from the awkward position and the rock digging into Thomas’ thigh couldn’t be ignored any more. Thomas stood first, waiting for Newt to pull on his shirt before offering a hand. Newt stood with most of his weight on his good leg, which meant he nearly fell over again until Thomas caught him with a steady hand on his hip. The other was still tangled with Newt’s hand. Newt ignored the sickness, ignored the rest of the world, and just focused on Thomas.

“Thanks, Tommy.”

Thomas just tugged him close, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together, and Newt melted. With all the planning, the worrying, the stress, and everyone around the camp constantly needing something, they didn’t have much time to just relax with each other. The kiss was simple, soft, but it screamed “I love you”, and Newt felt it all the way to his toes. He snaked his free arm around, into Thomas’ hair, and tugged him impossibly closer. He felt Thomas' hand tighten on his hip.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together and just soaked in one another, eyes still shut. Both wore tired smiles. 

“I love you, Newt.”

Newt’s smiled widened, and he tightened his hold on Thomas’ hand.

“Love you too, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I'm sorry. You can read it as a prequel thingy to "you deserve to see the sunrise" or just on its own, cause i can't promise that all the works in this series will be related to each other.  
> They're both ace you can just deal with that. I'm the only one who reads and proofreads my works so if there's something wrong you can point it out but I can't promise to fix it.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
